


Delicious Ego

by fullfirefafar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Silver and Kotone had a nice date in National Park! It was sweet until Silver accidentally heard a conversation nearby...
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Delicious Ego

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted some sweet fluff to destress hehe

“The hell where you?”

A tongue jutted out as a reply. “Sorry.” An apology still came out, however, despite the innocent smile that shined upon her face.

Cute as she was, Silver wasn’t going to let her ignorance slide.

Arms crossed against his chest. A tiny frown tugged the corners of his mouth. “Kotone.”

_Ugh,_ she groaned inwardly. As much as she loved him calling her name, she knew that tone of voice was not to be taken lightly.

“I said I was sorry.” Lower lip pulled to a pout.” Her head tilted to match his height. “I saw a cotton candy stall.”

An eyebrow raised. Apparently, he didn’t realize the sweet treat in her right hand. Silver eyes glanced at the cotton candy, at the colourful splash of red, blue, pink, green, and yellow on the puffy delicacy.

_Right_ , he sighed. Silver often forgot how much of a sweet-tooth his beloved was.

“Next time, please tell me or something.” His posture relaxed, though arms still comfortably crossed against his chest. “I was busy telling something and the last thing I knew, I was talking to myself like a fucking idiot.”

“I wasn’t gone _that_ long, though.”

_I’d still missed you the second I couldn’t see you._ Out of better judgement, he chose to swallow down that confession.

Again, he sighed. Satisfied with her answer, they continued walking around the National Park. “Anyways,” Deciding to change the topic for the better, he looked at her, “isn’t that thing too…inedible? It looks like a Togepi had exploded.”

He bit back a chuckle to feel a shove.

“Don’t be mean.” The small treat was placed in a paper cone, shaped and decorated to look like a rainbow heart. While it didn’t look as big as a normal cotton candy, Kotone could feel saliva accumulating in her mouth to imagine how sweet it was.

“One of these days, you’re gonna lose all your teeth.”

Hazel eyes rolled at his blunt comment. “I’ll get fake teeth, then.” 

Amused at her creative reply, he bit back a smirk and opened his mouth—

“Wow! Isn’t that the Champion?”

Words died down once he heard a nearby passerby.

“Yeah!” Another random man responded, voice just in awe like his friend. “Oh man! She’s super cute in person!”

The comment slipped by into Silver’s ears. One hand slowly clenched to a fist.

“Tell me about it!” The first man continued talking, seemingly unaware about the silently hostile reaction from the redhead. “Man, I wish I could snag myself a beautiful Champion girlfriend. That’d be so cool!”

Laughter rang about. Another fist rolled tightly by his side.

“Cute and strong! You gotta be lucky to date her, dude!”

“Silver?”

Her voice was a beacon that would always bring him back to her.

Expression masked to one of indifference, he looked at her. Confusion now piqued her mind, while the dessert was still close to her waiting mouth.

The men’s casual conversation became the sole purpose of his next actions.

Without thought, Silver took the treat and chomped it in one bite. He heard her surprised “Hey!”, but the young man couldn’t care less and he swallowed it with a flinch.

_Too sweet._ His tongue felt like burning. His heart burned hotter.

Taking the empty cone out of her hand, he then entwined her slim fingers with his own. The act obviously surprised Kotone even further, as words now dissolved into shocked gasps. Ignoring her bewilderment, Silver then leaned forward until he pressed a chaste—yet loving—kiss on her forehead.

She was far sweeter than any dessert.

While his lips lingered on her forehead, silver eyes shot a demonically deadly glare at the two stunned men who saw the whole affair.

Whether or not they realized that their conversation was within earshot, what the two strangers felt now was absolute fear, and full knowledge that the man glaring coldly at them was not worth losing their lives.

In panic, hushed whispers, the men walked away.

Silver’s scowl cooled down to a satisfied frown.

“Skitty…”

His breathing stopped to hear her voice.

Quickly he pulled away, though hand now perfectly comfortable around hers. “Yeah?” He looked at her, expecting a blush or a flustered expression.

But instead he saw a shine of sorrow in the corners of her eyes.

Panic quickly pricked his skin.

“My dessert…” Kotone whined, lips actually shaking at the heartbreak she felt. She looked at the empty cone in his free hand, then back to her beloved who now seemed more anxious than usual.

Ah, damn him and his ego.

“S-Sorry!” Quickly he apologized, the hand that held hers brought close to his mouth. “I uh—” Like hell he would explain to her the actions that he did.

He didn’t regret it, though.

Knowing full well he was at fault, Silver let out a defeated groan. “Come on.” Gently pulling her as he turned his heel, the two began walking the opposite direction. “I’ll get you another one. My treat.”

Tears didn’t flow, but the shine did bring a beautiful gleam in her hazel irises. “Really?” Kotone was quite easy to please, so joy bounced back in her tone as she walked beside him.

He really did love that about her.

A single squeeze on her hand was given. A delicate shade of red perfectly burned his face and neck. “Really.”

He bit back a shaky smile to hear her delighted laugh.

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> [anyways please look at this sss i commissioned from schaa on twitter!](https://sexysilverstrider.tumblr.com/post/633505698157936640/the-amazing-sashacall-on-twitter-finished-this)
> 
> ill never get tired of writing them <3


End file.
